peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-08 ;Comments *Peel sets a competition for listeners to win the compilation Endangered Species LP. The question is, What label the Endangered Species Boxset are on? *Peel mentions first seeing Altered Images at Leicester Polytechnic and also says he had a goodnight there as part of his DJ roadshow. *Peel mentions his daughter Alexandra will be 13 at midnight. *Peel plays three tracks from Pitchfork's Eucalyptus album. Sessions *Ned's Atomic Dustbin #1. Recorded: 1990-11-13. Repeated: 16 February 1991 *Popguns #2. Recorded: 1990-09-04. Broadcast: 30 September 1990 Tracklisting *Jonestown: Eczema (7" - Sugar Ship) Project A Bomb *Cutty Ranks: Russia And America (7") Penthouse *Subject 13: Eternity (12") Vinyl Solution *Unsane: Four Sticks (v/a 6 x 7" Boxset - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse *Brand Nubian: Drop The Bomb (12" - Wake Up) Elektra *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Selfish (session) $1 *Nightmare: Self Defense Power (12" - Give Notice Of Nightmare..) Selfish *Popguns: Going Under (session) $5 *Eugene Mthethwa: Intswela Boya (v/a LP - Transkei Special) Trojan World *Poster Children: Thinner, Stronger (7") Sub Pop *Ronnie & The Pomona Casuals: I Wanna Do The Jerk *Babes In Toyland: Never (LP - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone :(JP: 'It may not be on many people's lists of LP's of the year, but it certainly will be on mine') *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Throwing Things (session) $2 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Zombie Compromise (LP - Savvy Show Stoppers) Cargo *Son Of Bazerk Featuring No Self Control And The Band: Change The Style (12") SOUL *Venus Beads: Wolf On A Chain (12" - Transfixed) Emergo $8 *Popguns: Those Other Things (session) $6 *Disciplina Kičme: Pozdrav Mladoj Žitarici (LP - Svi Za Mnom) Helidon *Martian: (I'm Here) To Get On Down (12") Echo USA *Beatpack: Frustrated 3rd Party (7" - Not Tonight) Screaming Apple $9 :(JP's children: 'Our daddy likes the Fall') *Fall: Don't Take The Pizza (12" - High Tension Line) Cog Sinister *Gregory Isaacs: Curfew International (7") Oasis *10,000 Maniacs: Katrina's Fair - [https://www.discogs.com/10000-Maniacs-Hope-Chest-The-Fredonia-Recordings-1982-1983/release/1175099 Hope Chest (The Fredonia Recordings 1982 - 1983)] Elektra *Gallon Drunk: Us And Cousin Emmy (12" - Ruby) Clawfist (Peel calls the track 'Gallon Drunk', more likely because the single sleeve cover only mentions the band's name) *XON: Dissonance (v/a LP - Bio Rhythm 2 - "808 909 1991") Network #''' *Roy Milton & His Solid Senders: R.M. Blues *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: You (session) '''$3 *Pitchfork: Twitch (CD - Eucalyptus) Nemesis *Pitchfork: New Kid (CD - Eucalyptus) Nemesis *Pitchfork: Drop Dead (CD - Eucalyptus) Nemesis *Hopeton Lindo: Gun Ting (12") Greensleeves *Popguns: A World Away (It's Grim Up North) (session) *Akash: Main Haan Jat Punjab Da (LP - Chat Line!) Oriental Star Agencies *Lakim Shabazz: The Voice Of Power (LP - The Lost Tribe Of Shabazz) Tuff City *Party Diktator: No Name (7" - How Does It Feel?) Überschall *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: What Gives My Son (session) $4 *Incredible String Band: Worlds They Rise and Fall (LP - Liquid Acrobat As Regards The Air) Island *Llwybr Llaethog: Pam? (12") Concrete Productions *Pain Teens: The Basement (LP - Born In Blood) Trance Syndicate *Tommy Johnson: Canned Heat Blues *Popguns: I'm Spoiling Everything (session) $7 *Codeine: Castle (v/a 6 x 7" Boxset - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse *Zafra: Put Your Body Into This (12") Slam *Chumbawamba: Rappoport's Testament: I Never Gave Up (LP - Slap!) Agit Prop Track marked #''' available on '''File 4 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B7637XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B7637XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B7637XXXXXXX-0102A0.mp3 *4) best of peel vol 17 part 2 (with introductions) *5) john-peel-radio-one-sessions-8th-december-1990 ;Length *1) 0:51:35 *2) 1:06:48 *3) 1:02:02 *4) 47:01 (36:01-41:31) *5) 1:18:47 (27:43-54:48, 58:05-1:06:35) ;Other *1-3) Recordings at the British Library *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 17 *5) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw. Peel Mainly 1990 Vol 2 ;Available *1-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7637/1) *4) Mooo *5) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions